


Drabbles

by helloshatteredlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Slash, Smut, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshatteredlove/pseuds/helloshatteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN/HP drabbles. All different ratings. Ratings will be next to chapter name. Slash, yet pairings not decided. Hopefully, this will become an actual story in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 1-Theme Song-K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds Dean's perfect theme song.

"Dean! Hey, Dean!" Harry called, racing through the suite he and the brothers were staying in at the time.

"Harry! Don't drop my laptop!" Sam called, racing after the small, yet fast, raven-haired male.

Dean looked up from the couch, where he was cleaning his gun, catching sight of tiny Harry running into the main room in the suite, Sasquatch Sam hot on his heels. Harry skidded to a stop in front of Dean, Sam's laptop in his hands. Sam stopped too, at the doorway, obviously thankful Harry hadn't dropped his precious laptop. (Although, honestly, Harry probably could have replaced it.)

Harry's green eyes glittered with excitement, and Dean eyed the older, yet seemingly younger, male curiously.

"Sammy let you touch his precious laptop? Even though you've warned him countless times of the possible consequences? Has your magic not gone haywire yet?" Dean asked, setting his gun down on the in-table next to him.

"Actually, I've been practicing on controlling my magic so it doesn't lash out on random electronics, but that's not what I wanted to show you. I want you to listen to this song!" Harry exclaimed, turning the laptop around so Dean could see the screen.

"What Was I Thinkin' by Dierks Bentley? Harry, you do know I listen to rock, not country?" Dean questioned, now staring at Harry oddly.

Harry nodded, but brushed Dean off, sitting next to the hunter. "Yeah, I know alright. But I remember hearing this song once, back when I was in Texas, helping out a young female hunter. Wonder how she's doing anyways…?" Harry trailed off, and Dean snapped his fingers in Harry's face to reclaim his attention.

"Anyways, I could not, for the life of me, ever remember the name of this song, or the singer, and I didn't have access to a computer. But earlier Sam showed me this website, YouTube, and I managed to find it! And it reminds me of you! Or, well, perhaps a younger you. Here, listen!" Harry exclaimed, shoving the laptop onto Dean's lap and pressing the play button. Dean stared at the screen for a few seconds before realizing it was only lyrics, and began to actually pay attention to the song.

'Her Daddy came out wavin' that twelve gauge. We tore out the drive he peppered my tailgate, what was I thinkin'?'

Dean paused. That did sound like him, when he was about 19, if he had lived in one place.

'Out the other side she was hollerin' faster, took a dirt road had the radio blastin'.Hit the honky-tonk for a little close dancin'. What was I thinkin'? Oh I knew there'd be hell to pay, but that crossed my mind a little too late! 'Cause I was thinkin 'bout a little white tank top, sittin' right there in the middle by me. I was thinkin' bout a long kiss, man just gotta get goin' where the night might lead.'

Dean laughed loudly. That did sound like him. He was starting to like this song.

'When a mountain of a man with a "born to kill" tattoo, tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth.  
We ran outside hood-slidin' like Bo Duke, what was I thinkin'?

Then she gave a come-and-get-me grin, and like a bullet we were gone again!'

Dean finished the song in an attempt to stop laughing, but by the end, he was almost in tears. Sniffing, calming down, he turned to Harry, who had a large grin.

"Yeah midget. That does sound like me." He said, ruffling the grinning male's hair.


	2. Drabble 2 Tickle-K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers Harry's ticklish; Gabriel wants Harry to stop researching so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Uh, hi again! I'm not dead, but apparently my muses are! SO here's a random fluffy drabble I wanted to write after reading a bunch of fics about ticklish!Sam.
> 
> Nikki: No own, no sue. Got it?

"Hey Dean? Did you know Harry's ticklish?" Sam asked, glancing up from his laptop, where he was attempting to find a new hunt.

Dean paused, beer half-way to his lips. He turned to face his brother before speaking. "No shit, seriously? How'd you know?"

"Gabriel," Sam says simply, as if that explains everything. And, in a way, it does. Glancing at his brother, it was then Sam noticed his mistake.

"Dean..." He warned. Dean jumped slightly, looking at Sam with a guilty smile.

"What?" He asked, eyes innocently wide.

"You're not going to torture Harry just because he's ticklish."

"Aw, c'mon Sammy! It's only fair! Now I can get him back for all the pranks!" Dean whined, attempting-and failing- to use the puppy dog face on Sam.

"No."

"Spoilsport."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So..."

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Harry asked, tone sharp. The wizard had been pouring over books and research, trying to find a way to identify the new baddie in town, and he was having a difficult time doing so.

A loud snap of Gabriel's fingers drew Harry's attention away from the horrid handwriting of someone from some long time ago's journal. The archangel sat on the single bed in Harry's hotel room, sucking on yet another lollipop.

"Somebody seems touchy today. Why don't you take a break from all this hard work and come join Cas, the Winchesters, and I? Let's go grab a bite to eat or something. You're starving yourself and neglecting us wonderful people by hiding away in this hotel room. Why, if I hadn't known you were here, you probably could have wasted away to nothing!" Gabriel exclaimed, waving his arms around wildly.

Harry huffed in amusement. Gabriel was right -not that he'd ever say that out loud-, but Harry was quite hungry. But he was so close to cracking the mystery. Another hour or so and Harry would have the monster figured out.

"Sorry Gabe, but I'm so close to figuring out what kind of creature it is. I'll eat when I'm done, I promise." He said, stretching out whilst still in the chair.

The archangel huffed and shook his head, but he didn't argue. Which threw the wizard off a bit.

"Very well, Potter, you leave me no choice but to accept your wishes." He said, before disappearing with a slight flutter of wings.

Which reminded Harry, he'd wanted a look at Gabe and Cas' wings sometime. Oh well. Another time then.

Harry turned back to the journal, determined to crack this so that he could get back to his, well, acquaintances at least, at some point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright Winchesters, I've got a job for you!" Gabriel announced loudly upon entering the boys' hotel room.

"Jesus!" Dean yelled, almost throwing his beer at Gabe, until he recognized the archangel as 'Not A Threat'. Well, for now at least.

"What do you need, Gabriel? Surely whatever it is you can produce yourself?" Sam asked, unperturbed by Gabe's sudden appearance.

"No! At least, not this time, because what I require is not a materiel object! What I require of you two is to go drag Harry from his motel room and away from those stupid journals, because he's going to wreck his eyesight even more so AND he needs to eat. He needs to get away from all that research because he'll never figure out this baddie if he doesn't and he'll waste away! To nothing!" Gabriel yelled, waving his arms around much like earlier, when he tried to explain this to Harry himself.

"And yes, I've already tried to tell him this myself!" He said after glancing at Sam.

"So, I give you permission to do almost anything to get that boy out of the hotel room, EXCEPT shooting him." Gabriel announced. Both Sam and Dean shot him funny looks, but agreed nonetheless.

Once Gabriel pops out of the room, Dean looks at Sam with what can only be described as an evil grin.

Sam sighed. "What, Dean?" He asked, as that grin could mean only bad things for the person it was meant for.

"Gabriel said anything, right?"

Sam nodded slowly.

"And...Harry's reeeeeeeeeeaaaaallly ticklish, right?"

Sam nodded again.

"So that means we can tickle him until he agrees to leave the hotel room with us!" Dean exclaimed, looking a lot like Gabriel at the moment, hands waving around in the air.

Sam huffed, a small smile growing on his face. "I should have never told you he was ticklish, but yes, you can tickle Harry until he agrees to leave the hotel room."

Dean paused, already halfway to the door. He turned. "Oooh no, Samantha! You're not gettin' out of this that easily! You're gonna help tickle him too!" He exclaimed.

Sam laughed, a large grin on his face. "Yeah, sure Dean. I'll help you tickle Harry into submission."

"Good," Dean huffed, making his way out of the door and down towards Harry's room.

Sam quickly locked the door behind him and raced after his elder brother.

~~~~~~

A knock at Harry's door had him looking away from research once more. Having been unable to refocus after Gabriel's appearance, he was slightly grateful for the distraction. Standing and stretching, Harry slowly made his way to the door.

Glancing out the peep hole, and getting a shock of green eyes staring back, Harry opened the door to allow the Winchesters into his room.

"Look, if Gabriel sent you here to get me to leave, I'm sorry, not right now. I'm almost done, and then I'll eat. Promise." He said, trying to placate the two hunters.

Dean's grin shot to Sam was slightly frightening, and also unexpected.

"Uh..." Harry stuttered as the two, much, larger men began to advance on him, grins on their faces that seemed to belong to the Joker. Backing into his bed, and sitting down out of surprise, Harry could only watch as the men seemingly went for the kill.

"Now Harry, if you agree to go eat with us, no muss no fuss, we'll leave you alone. However...should you not comply, we shall take drastic measures. Agree?" Sam asked, the two stopped right before Harry, towering over him.

Harry glared, his Gryffindor side coming back full-force. "No. I'm almost done researching. I'll eat when I'm through." He said, determined to not cower.

Dean smirked. "I'd hoped you'd say that."

"Wha-?" Was all Harry could squeak out before being forced onto his back by the combined weight of two 6'' plus grown men, fingertips brushed up and down his sides, across his abdomen, hitting every sensitive and ticklish spot along his torso.

Gasping for breath as what little air he has is punched out with his laughter, Harry shuts his eyes and wiggles around in an attempt to release himself. Pinned under two giants, his resistance was futile, and it only spurred Dean and Sam's efforts on further.

"I...I-! Tru-tru...! I give! I give!" Harry forced out, almost indistinguishable between his gasps for air, but luckily the Winchesters hear him and pause, giving him a chance to breathe.

"You call uncle and give? You'll come eat with us and leave the research for later?" Dean asks, having somehow wormed his way onto straddling Harry's stomach, hands poised for another attack, eyes glittering with mischief.

Harry nods hurriedly. Anything to get Dean's heavy weight off of him.

Dean grinned before climbing off both Harry and the bed, Sam all ready standing.

Harry huffed, pushing himself up. "You do know I am going to take this as an act of war, right Dean?" He said, amusedly glaring down the elder man.

Dean nodded, grin simply growing. Sam smiled as well, glad Dean had found someone to goof off with.

"Not to say you're off the hook either, Sasquatch." Harry said, turning his glare on the younger Winchester. "I know for a fact Dean was not aware of my... 'handicap'. This also means I'm going after Gabriel as well, seeing as he was the only one who could have told you. Or rather, would, because Cas might have known as well."

Harry stood, brushed himself off, and headed towards the door. Upon reaching it, he turned back to the Winchesters. "Coming or not?" He asked, green eyes glittering.

Sam and Dean raced out after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. Hope you're happy. Ish. I enjoyed it.


	3. Drabble 3 Movie Night-K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wants everyone to have a movie night. Harry is just happy for the peace and companionship he finds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Yeah, yeah, I know. More pointless fluff. Whatever. I swear, this will be rated M-worthy at some point, whenever I figure out who's fucking whom. Seriously, I'm tempted to shove all five of them into one big fluffy sex-pile! Maybe even add Balthazar!
> 
> Nikki: No, own, no sue. Back off, lawyers!

"He-Gabriel!"

"Cas, outta my spot!"

"What?"

"Dean, it isn't "your spot". I see no mark of-"

"Dammit Cas just get up!"

"C'mon Sam, there's room for two!"

"Gabriel. I'm not-"

"Harry! Come join us in movie night!"

Harry paused in the doorway, slightly frightened of the chaos currently taking place in Bobby's living room. Dean and Cas had begun to fight over the single recliner, and Gabriel had taken over the couch, laying flat and leaving no room for Harry, let alone Sam. Harry had, honestly, planned to join the four in what Gabriel has declared movie night, but he was a little fearful of the commotion, and the lack of room.

"What movie did you pick out?" He asked, opting for a safe way out. If he didn't like the movie choice, he'd have a legit excuse to get out of there like a bat out of hell.

"The Avengers, of course!" Gabriel exclaimed, waving his arms around excitedly. Harry was sorely tempted to ask if Gabriel was actually a five year old, and also slightly tempted to restrict the archangel's sweet intake, if he even thought that would help.

"C'mon midget, relax for a while. It ain't gonna kill you to take a break once in a while." Dean added from where he and Cas had apparently gotten situated, both shoved into the too-small-recliner.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but did anyone think of popcorn or anything?"

Gabriel snapped, producing a a bucket of popcorn for each male in the room. "Happy?"

Harry grumbled, but Transfigured himself an armchair and settled down in it with his popcorn before glancing at Gabriel, who's legs had been shifted aside so that Sam could fit on the couch.

"Hey!" Dean let out a squawk of indignation. "Can't you make another chair so Cas can get up and I can have my spot?" He demanded, glaring/pouting at Harry, to which the bright eyed-male simply stuck out his tongue in response.

Sam sighed before turning to Gabriel. "Why don't you just snap up a huge bed so that Dean can stop pouting and we can actually start the movie?"

Gabriel grinned. "But Sammy! Making Dean pout is what this night's all about!"

"Gabriel..." Sam warned.

The archangel sighed dramatically, before snapping and replacing the couch with an enormous California king-sized bed.

Dean jumped up and let out a loud shout before dive-bombing onto the bed, narrowly missing Sam, who laughed and shoved Dean over. Cas joined the three on the bed with much less enthusiasm than Dean, calmly and slowly taking the spot on Dean's left. Sam was pressed against Dean's right, and Gabriel hoarded the rest of the bed. Harry huffed in amusement, and settled down to get comfortable in his armchair.

That is, until he was jerked up and out of his chair, letting out an indignant squawk, and then slung upside down over someone's shoulder. Judging by the broad shoulder and the height, it was Sam who had so conveniently nabbed the smaller male. It wasn't until Sam had dropped him onto the bed and shoved his way back into his spot that Harry remembered he could have fought, and possibly beaten, the much too tall male.

"Nu-uh, midget. If we're doing this movie night shit you're joining. No if's, and's, or but's about it. And if I have to climb over there and sit on you myself, so be it dammit." Dean announced, shooting a look at Harry, who chuckled and settled back into the giant pillows Gabriel had supplied as well.

"Fine. Now will you start the movie?" Harry teased, grinning at Gabriel, who returned it with a smirk of his own.

"All you had to do was ask, Harry-kins."

"How many times do I have to ask you to stop that?"

"Until one day I actually listen."

"Hey! Shut up! Movie's starting!"

"It's just the previews, Dean."

"And? Maybe I want to watch the previews without everyone chit-chatting, bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Harry grinned, glad he had joined the group for movie night, forced or not. Settling back into the pillows, Harry tuned out the companionable banter and simply enjoyed the peaceful night for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's short. BUT! You got two in one day, didn'tcha???


	4. Drabble 4-Hot Cocoa-K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes some hot chocolate for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, cute fluffy drabble in light of the new SPN episode. Honestly, anything named Holy Terror is expected to horrible. (And depressing and heartbreaking.)
> 
> So, somehow, Bobby, Dean, Sam, Cas, Kevin, Adam, Samandriel, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Harry have all ended up in the bunker, safe from harm. Don't ask how. Please.
> 
> And since none of you buggers have decided to help me with the pairings, I'm throwing Dean, Sam, Cas, Gabriel, and Harry into one big fluffy sex-pile. I may add Balthazar later.

Harry hummed softly to himself as he slowly stirred the hot chocolate concoction on the stove top. As it began to boil, he lowered the heat, adding a dash of vanilla extract. Stirring a little while longer, he then cut off the heat and began to serve the hot cocoa into multiple coffee cups. Topping the cups off with a swirl of whipped cream, Harry let out a sharp whistle alerting all the males in the bunker to the now-finished hot cocoa.

Bobby entered first, taking his cup with a gruff thank you, before wheeling out of the kitchen just as quickly as he entered.

Adam appeared next, taking three with a smile, one cup for Samandriel and one for Kevin, both in the bunker library.

Gabriel popped into the kitchen seconds after Adam left, drawn by the sweet cocoa. With a large grin, he grabbed two, before popping out once more. This left four cups of cocoa.

Make that two, as Balthazar appeared to steal two as well.

Taking his own cup as well, Harry grabbed the last cup and left the kitchen to find Dean, most likely the only person left without a cup of cocoa.

Harry discovered he had been correct upon entering Dean's room, only to find a large bundle of blankets wrapped around the elder male's body.

"Psst...Dean..." Harry whispered, unwilling to wake Dean, simply for a cup of cocoa.

Dean didn't move, didn't acknowledge Harry's presence, so Harry began to ease out of the room, before a sleep-rough, "Whozzat?" stopped him in his tracks.

Harry smiled softly before speaking. "Just me, Dean. I made some hot chocolate, and I wanted to know if you wanted some, but if you're too sleepy it's okay."

Dean grumbled, one arm creeping out of the blanket burrito, reaching for the hot cocoa. Harry set it gently in his hand, as Dean's head popped up from the blankets. Harry had to withhold a coo at the sight. The elder male's hair was spiked in multiple different directions, a large mess rather than the controlled chaos it is when Dean was awake. His bright green eyes were slightly hazy, as Dean was still mostly asleep.

Dean glanced around his room, taking in his surroundings before his drowsy eyes landed on Harry. Reaching out once more, Dean managed to grasp onto Harry's arm, pulling the wizard onto the bed, and into the blankets. Only by his quick reflexes was Harry able to rescue his hot cocoa. He didn't think Dean would appreciate a lap-full of hot liquid.

Dean burrowed back into the blankets, dragging Harry down with. "Stay," he grumbled, and Harry was content to relax and enjoy his cocoa with Dean.

(It wasn't too long before Gabriel found them, ending their quiet time together, but Harry was glad nonetheless.)


	5. Drabble 5 Fright Night-Slight T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is captured by a demon; turns out the demon knows just which chord to strike to piss him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so, while I did not watch the most recent SPN episode, my Tumblr has obviously given me many feels, and NONE of them are pleasant or happy. Fuck you, SPN writers.
> 
> (Psst...not sure if demons can possess dead bodies, but let's just say they can for now.)

Harry watched as the demon strutted around him, puffing up like a proud sneered from where he was trapped, tied into a chair with rope. Tight enough that any normal human wouldn't be able to escape. Luckily, Harry wasn't just a normal human.

Harry was using small bits of wordless/wandless magic as the demon sauntered around, using Hermione's body as it's meatsuit.

"You know, she hated you. Absolutely abhorred you. 'Boy-Who-Lived' and all that jazz. You were famous for something you did as a BABY. Why? Why should you get all the fame? She never got an ounce of respect. Never. All she got was hate. Hate for being your 'friend'. She never even liked you." The demon smirked, proud for supposedly hurting Harry deeply.

What the demon didn't know was that Harry knew absolutely none of that was true. Harry and Hermione had spent many years together, and inner feelings had been discovered soon into the time together. Harry knew that everything the demon spouted was false.

"Obviously, you aren't aware of this, but I watched her die. I know for a fact that every 'memory' you think you're pulling from her brain is no longer there. I knew her better than anyone else on this planet. She was my best friend. Those lies you think will work on me? I know they aren't true. So if you're trying to piss me off, or ruin any good memories I had with her, you're wrong. You can't do it." Harry sneered back, practically growling at the demon spawn.

"Oh? What about those boys you're traveling with? Do they know that almost anybody who trusts you or works with you ends up dead? Or that you never really trust anybody?" The demon cackled, Hermione's head tossed back maniacally.

"Or how about this?" The demon began, circling Harry's chair once more. "How about the fact that the Winchesters really don't give a shit about you? Huh? How about the fact that once you're dispensable, they'll drop you as quickly as possible?" It grinned, twisting Hermione's face into a gruesome version of a smile.

Harry snarled in anger, but also in slight fear. Fear in the fact that the demon could be right. Fear in that he could just be a tool for the Winchesters, and that when his usefulness was over, he would be no longer needed, or welcome.

A flash of anger ran through Harry. With a yell, he lunged at the demon, breaking all pretenses that he had still been trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And that was all she wrote. Literally. There WILL be a second part.)


	6. Drabble 6 Fright Night P.2- T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cont. of previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand Harry is a little weak-seeming in this, but what the demon said REALLY struck a chord with him. And I can honestly say, if someone says something that really hurts you, you aren't as up to par as you should be.

Harry had caught the demon off guard, no doubt. But he hadn't expected it to re-adjust so quickly.

With a grunt, Harry found his back pressed against the wall, held up by the demon's hand around his throat.

"Ha! You think I hadn't noticed you trying to escape! And it looks like I found something to use against you..." The demon snarled, sulfuric breath washing over Harry, causing him to shy away from the disgusting smell.

"Those Winchesters...they couldn't give a rat's ass about you, could they? They've got their heads shoved so far up each other's ass they can't even think about anyone else!" The demon cackled, shoving Harry further up the wall, ignoring Harry's (admittedly pathetic) attempts of escape.

A loud whoosh of feathers drew the demon's attention away from the struggling wizard, dropping him to the floor.

"You!" The demon growled, body blocking Harry's view of the new arrival.

"Let Harry Potter go, and I might consider showing you mercy." The gravely voice of Castiel raised Harry's hope. Slightly.

"Why do you care, angel?" The demon spat, making the word angel seem almost dirty.

"Because Harry Potter is my charge and I care for him. Now, release him. Or I will make you beg for mercy." Castiel ground out, patience wearing thin quickly.

"Ha!" The demon laughed, throwing it's head back in amusement. "And what could you do, angel? Hmm? Torture me? A little too kinky for my tastes, but whatever floats your boat." The demon mocked.

Harry glared at the demon from his spot on the floor, having not gotten up because the demon was in his way. Castiel glanced at him, to make sure he was okay, before returning his undivided attention to the demon.

The demon stalked forward, walking closer to Castiel. It began to speak, but Harry was too busy standing and focusing on his magic to notice. Hopefully he could Apparate out of there without splicing himself.

"Approach me any further demon, and it shall be the last thing you ever do." Castiel growled, voice dropping even further.

"Oh yeah?" The demon asked, taking one step forward.

Castiel's expression didn't change, there was no outward hint that he was about to destroy that demon. He stepped forward, erasing the distance between him and the demon. With a look at Harry, one that said, 'Cover your eyes and ears', which Harry obeyed quickly, he laid a hand upon the demon's forehead.

Harry ducked his face down, tucking it in between his knees and quickly covered his ears, blocking out most of the light and sound of Castiel's true form appearing somewhat as he smote the demon.

By the time Castiel tapped Harry on the shoulder, to tell him it was okay to look up, there was no evidence of the demon's previous presence. Not even Hermione's body lay upon the floor.

Harry stood, grasping onto Castiel's arm to keep him upright. "Thank you," he whispered.

"It is my duty, Harry Potter. I will always, always, protect you with my life. Do not doubt that."

Harry ducked his head down, feeling slightly chastised for even doubting Castiel and the Winchesters for a moment. "How about we get back to the boys? I'm sure they'd like to hear I'm still alive."

Castiel nodding, resting a finger to Harry's forehead, much like the way he did to the demon, but Harry held no fear.

In a matter of seconds, Harry was back in the motel room with the Winchesters, who quickly bombarded him with questions. It filled Harry with warmth to see his presence was missed, and the Winchesters had actually worried for him in his absence.

He wasn't just a tool, or a means to an end for them. He was important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, it was really hard to write this, just so you know. Imma write fluffy wings or something next, fuck the angsty shit.


	7. Drabble 7- Wings Slight M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's some fluffy/smutty wing!fic. No actual sex, sorry. References to previous times. Maybe I'll do a follow up of the boys discovering the angel's weak spots.

Cas' wings are hard to explain, Harry thinks. The main color is a rich, dark blue, like the night sky. Small little silvery white patches dot feathers every so often, clustering close to where his wings are attached to his back. Some lighter blues and dashes of gold are splashed across Castiel's wings, randomized in such a way that the colors look orderly.

Gabriel has six wings, and each are a different shade of gold. The top pair are the lightest pair, the color darkening with each pair. Gabriel's feathers don't really have any different colors other than gold, mainly just different shades. They hold a metallic gleam to them.

Balthazar's wings were a dark, tawny brown, and the undersides were mottled and light brown. His primaries were a deep, chocolate brown, while his scapulars and lesser coverts were the lightest brown of his feathers.

Balthazar's wings look as if they would be the softest wings out of the trio, but his wings are actually rather coarse. Castiel's wings are the softest. They're also the warmest, and during winter any mixture of Dean, Sam, and Harry can be found curled up with the angel underneath his wings. Gabriel's wings aren't sharp, per say. At least, not sharp enough to harm somebody, but they do have a metallic, chilly feel to the feathers.

Dean, Sam, and Harry each have one feather from each of their angels, for when they have to return to Heaven for certain problems and such.

They've also discovered that their angel's wings are very sensitive. They've spent days discovering each and every sweet spot for each of their angels.

Like how Castiel enjoys the brushing of a hand on his shoulder blades, where his wings and back connect. Balthazar prefers having his wings groomed, the pleasure of bonding with his mates and sharing a great bond with them. Gabriel loves the playing of his oil glands more so than his feathers being played with.

Out of the trio of angels, the loudest is, surprisingly enough, Balthazar. Gabriel runs his mouth, sure, but both Sam and Dean had figured Castiel would be the loudest of them all.

Speak of the devil, Harry grinned. Castiel had appeared, a small smile upon his face, before dragging the wizard away from his books.


	8. Sam Is Important- K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam becomes aware of his importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually takes place before everyone goes to the bunker, so it takes place before the last chapter. I apologize for the length, but I had major Sam-feels.

Harry was supremely pissed. He was so pissed he could just...just...well, Harry couldn't think of anything at the moment, but he knew he would! His fury was directed, not quite at Sam Winchester, but he was definitely feeling it because of the giant.

Slamming open the unlocked hotel room door with nothing more than his magic, Harry stalked towards a startled Sam, who was hunching in on himself to seem smaller. Harry shoves against Sam's chest upon reaching the younger male, but unfortunately his smaller size had no effect on the Winchester. Getting even more furious, Harry poked Sam's chest aggressively, ignoring the small sound of pain and shock Sam lets out.

"You are perfect, you stupid bastard. There is not a single thing wrong with you, there is not even a bad hair on your head. You. Are. Good. Okay? Don't you forget it!" Harry yelled, face flushing as he panted to catch his breath. 

Sam, hazel eyes wide, simply nods in confusion. "Um, why, exactly are you yelling at me?" He asked, confusion etched into his voice and his face.

Harry sighed, leaning forward and resting his head on Sam's chest. "Because you ARE important, and you need to remember that."

Sam slowly and cautiously wraps his arms around the wizard, drawing him close. "Okay Harry. I'll remember, I am important. I've got it."

Harry sighs once more, but this time from contentment. Maybe he can get Sam's importance through the Winchester's thick skull. Now... to do the same to Dean...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own HP, nor SPN. Also, I've only seen up to episode 9 of Supernatural, though I know most major plot lines. No timeline is being used as of yet, but I will soon have one for reference.


End file.
